thepokemontowerdfandomcom-20200214-history
POKEngun
from thepokemontowerd.wikia.com the awsome wiki POKEngun(TheFlyingGyarados)is a xat member of xat.com/PokemonTowerD, a Pokefarm user and a GameInterlude member. His current Xatname is (Yy)『ㄕ0к3и6ㄩи』(Yy) ''since he likes weird looking letters and numbers that 'look like letters he created this name. Once POKEngun is bored, he will not stop spamming until somebody talks. POKEngun has appeared multiple times in promoting/demoting events, giveaways and other major events. He won the 2nd place prize in Caps' giveaway and even got promoted into a mod himself! Designs and characteristics POKEngun's picture is one of the several amazing pics that Rice made. Originally called "POKEngun," Rice just shortened the name into Engun.Rice decided to give various people "clever and descriptive names" but in the end he only did that to POKEngun. POKEngun is infamously known for his weird temper; he tends to say random words like "meh" or "GAH" constantly. POKEngun will not stop saying random words until he gets sleepy and decides to stop. 'Appearances''' =In Xat = POKEngun first came to xat.com/PokemonTowerD on 2011/10/01; He came because A.(also known as Take Any Offer) posted a link to this chat at Gamerfish. POKEngun later on started coming to this chat regularly. POKEngun is found rarely on Gamerfish, but he used to go there often to play Pokemon Tower Defence .Since he quit Pokemon Tower Defence on 2012/02/21, he hasn't really been to gamerfish really much. In Party Rock's chat (xat.com/PokemonTowerDefenseRocks ) and Kevin's chat(xat.com/PokemonTowerDefenseFans ) he is a main owner. But since Party rock keeps reseting his chat, POKEngun keeps turning back into a guest. =In GameInterlude = In GameInterlude (aka.GI), POKEngun has many highscores. His main objective is to beat his friends' highscore on the acheivement games. He is currently level 18 and has 750 gips and 7 Medals(2 gold/4 silver/2 bronze). POKEngun went to GameInterlude at first because he had heard from his friends about the free SnD coins, but after he stopped playing PokemonTowerDefence he has just played GameInterlude for fun. POKEngun has 7 friends in GameInterlude :AshK and PokeM100 are his best friends on GameInterlude. Since AshK and PokeM100 kept challenging him to beat there own record. POKEngun's favourite game on gameinterlude is Nyan Cat Fly! =In Pokefarm = POKEngun first started playing Pokefarm on 27/Dec/2012. He began playing it because some of his friends played it and because he was kinda bored. POKEngun decided to stop playing in January and began playing again in March, since more people started playing again. His current rank is Rookie and he is a fan of Smiffy (one of the main owner's on xat) on pokefarm.Smiffy's pokefarm account is Smiffy91. POKEngun's favourite skin path on pokefarm is the skins://Rocket Skin path.POKEngun recently got banned on 23rd/Jun/2012. "Reason for ban: Incorrect date of birth - apparently you're not even 1 year old yet. Please contact support and give the correct one." Fortunately, POKEngun got unbanned the next day...... Please leave suggestions in the comments section what else i should say -...POKEngun....... ^^ Turunuru states that Engun likes to fly. ^^ Category:Appearance